


A New Beginning

by McLovinGod



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon DS Cute, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McLovinGod/pseuds/McLovinGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire left her hometown and parents behind to start over in a city. She will experience new things and possibly love but will it make her or break her?</p><p>Disclosure: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello everyone. This is my first story and I am so excited. I've been reading fan fiction on this site for a while now and it's been great and honestly relaxing. It's a chance to get away from the real world for a while. This story will be based on the characters from Moon: More Friends Of Mineral Town and Harvest Moon: DS Cute. Please leave reviews. I would love the feedback!

 

 

Chapter 1

THUD!

 _Crap. This is the 5_ _th_ _time I have fallen off of this ladder and it's supposedly fixed. I'll just buy another ladder. Matter of fact, I really need to just leave this house with a leaking roof. This city. I hate it here. It's so muggy and the sun is never out. I need a change. I can't take it anymore_.  _  
_

Still lost in thought and rubbing my back after that fall, I grab the newspaper and sit on the couch hoping the soft cushion would numb the pain. I take notice to the classified section and I see there is a listing for a new property in Mineral Town.

_Are you tired of the city life? Do you want to live in peace and quiet? Come join us in Mineral Town and live on our 10,000 acres of beautiful farm land for only $5000 gold. Call Thomas if interested at 555-555-555._

There was a picture of the land and to be honest, it looked beautiful. I grabbed my phone and called the number in the ad.

"Hello, Mayor's Office," a male stern voice answered.

"Hi, um my name is Claire and I saw your ad in the local newspaper here and--"

"You want the property we listed?" i notice the voice went up an octave. "Great, its still available. When do you think you'll be here?"

"Well sir, I dont even know your name."

"Oh my name is Thomas, I am also Mayor of Mineral Town."

 _This guy is weird,_ I thought to myself.

"I just want to confirm that you need 5000 gold right?" I ask as i rummage through my purse looking for my debit card.

"Yes ma'am. Are you going to pay now?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, just let me know when you're ready to take my info."

* * *

 

A few days later, I arrived at a dock with my parents and ticket in hand and my luggage was being carried on to the boat by an attendant.

"Claire, honey?" My mom called out from behind her. "Are you sure you want to leave Pewter City? If you are just having a hard time with the house then you can always stay with me and dad until you find another house. We're here for you honey… I don't want you to go."

A tear came down her face.  _Crap, I am going to cry too… I hate to see her cry, and it doesn't help that my Dad is standing here looking like he is going to cry as well._

"Claire bear, please stay. We don't want you to go. Whatever you need, whether its money or a new house we will provide that for you. Please don't go."

I touched my father's cheek and I felt my tears come down my cheeks. "I love you guys too, but it's not just about money. I'm not happy here. I was working in a diner making $8/hour and barely making the payments when it came to my bills. I have to go. I need to start over for my sanity. I need to go. This is what's best for me and YES mom I will call as soon as I get to Mineral Town. I promise."

The attendant that carried my bags onto the dock approached us and stated that my boat was about to leave. I hugged my parents good bye and walked on board to the boat. I handed my ticket to another attendant and looked for my room. I found myself walking into a pink room with blue and white bedding.  _Well, this is it. I am going to start over… I am going to miss my parents so much. I didn't really have friends back home so I guess that makes it easier right? I hope I made the right decision. All I have is 2000 gold to my_   _name thanks to the farm I just bought. This has to work. I will make it work, whatever it ta-_

My thoughts were interrupted with me being knocked down to the ground.

"I AM SO SORRY. I didn't mean to knock you down," a man with tanned skin and a purple bandana said to me with his hand reached out to me. "I am so exhausted and I'm coming from another town to open up my shop in Mineral Town for the summer. I just was looking for my room and quite honestly I just want to crash and not wake up until this boat ride is over."

As I grabbed his hand to get off the floor, I checked out his physique.  _Okay, he's cute. It looks like he has a six pack and a tattoo on his left arm of an anchor. Maybe he is a fisherman._

"If you're wondering if I am a fisherman, you are correct," the man said to me catching my gaze towards his anchor tattoo. "I also run my own diner too during the summer time. My name is Kai Johnston btw, what's yours?"

"My name is Cl-Claire" I stammered, still fixated on his tattoo and his abs. "Claire Jones. I am actually really exhausted myself so if you would excuse me and not to be an ass, but I just want to nurse my back. It seems I have a real knack for falling on my butt."

I turned around to spread my sheets apart to make sure they were clean.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it. I'm sorry again for knocking you down," Kai said looking at his ticket. "It's all good, honestly. I'm just beat," I said as I pulled back my blonde hair into a top bun.

I heard the door close and I began to take off my overalls and flannel shirt, just revealing my tank top and boy shorts. As I climbed to into bed and was about to lay down, the door opened and Kai walked into the room.

"Dude what the hell?" I exclaimed as I grabbed the sheets to cover my legs. "Can't you knock? Is that a custom that you're not used to?" I yelled as grabbed my overalls.

"I'm sorry, geez. No need to chew my head off," Kai said with a hint of irritation in his voice. "It looks like they booked us into the same room on accident. We're going to be here sharing this room for the next couple of days."

"Sharing a room, what are you talking about? How can this happen?" I asked walking out the door. I made a left and made it to the front desk, finding my attendant that helped me with my luggage. "Hey, there seems to be some sort of mistake. I have a man in my room who says that we're booked in the same room."

"Im sorry that happened ma'am; let me look into it." He walked away to go to the computer. A few moments later he came back.

"Ma'am I'm sorry this happened but it looks like he was booked for the same room as you and there are no other rooms available right now."

I felt the boat move which told me that we just left the dock.

"So there's nothing that we can do?" I asked.

"No, Im sorry. I can get him an air mattress and make his stay as comfortable as possible."

"His stay? what about me?" I yelled as I followed him back to my room.

"Listen ma'am I am really sorry that this happened. I am honestly. I can give you access to our VIP area for the inconvenience, which includes free food, drinks and access to the casino," the attendant exclaimed as he handed me a booklet that said VIP passes on it.

"I guess this will do," I sighed as I walked into my room. Kai got off of the bed and stood up facing me.

"Well, what did they say?" He asked. "Well, he is going to get you an air mattress. We're going to be roommates." I responded as I sat on the bed.

_Just wonderful... I can kiss relaxing good bye._


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, I'm starving. I'm going to go down to the café in the lower deck to get some food," Kai stated as he walked out the door. "Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine. I really just need to get some sleep honestly," I replied as I crawled back into the covers.

Kai shut the door behind him and I laid in my bed with thoughts racing through me.  _Okay, maybe I overreacted when Kai came into the door… He didn't know that I didn't have on clothes, but then again he should have knocked. Nevertheless I'll still apologize as soon as I wake back up…_

By the time I woke up, I looked at the clock on m _y_  desk and noticed that it was 8:00pm. _Did I sleep that long? 4 hours straight? I must have been really exhausted._ I climb out my bed and noticed Kai's things were now in the room and his air mattress was set up as well. My stomach started to rumble and at that moment I decided to go to the lower deck to get food. I walked down the hall on the boat and made a right to the stairs to head to the café. As I got there I noticed that it was split in two sections. The attendant that handed me the VIP passes earlier noticed me and started walking towards my way.

"Ma'am, I can guide you to the VIP section if you want," he stated pointing me to the lower section with the tables that have candles on them in front of a stage.

I looked at his name tag and seen that his name was Mark. "Sure. Listen, I'm sorry for going off on you earlier. Its been a long day and I was just frustrated and tired. This is my first time leaving home and my parents. Its been rough."

"Honestly ma'am, its not a problem. I totally understand," Mark replied guiding me towards a table.

"Call me Claire."

"Okay Claire," Mark smiled at me as he pulled out my chair in front of me. "Here's the menu. Let me know when you're ready to order okay?"

I browsed the menu and noticed they had steak and potatoes on there with broccoli on the side. I ordered that and waited for it to come. I look up and noticed Kai at another table looking at me. Once I caught his glance he looked away and blushed.  _Okay weird._ I thought to myself.  _He doesn't seem like the blushing type. Oh shit, he's walking towards me now._

"Hey," Kai greeted me

"Hey Kai. Listen I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. Its been—" I started to say

"Honestly Claire, its all good. I'm used to it by now." Kai interjected as grabbed a chair with a bottle of red wine in his hand.

"Would you like some?"

"Yeah, absolutely!" I exclaimed as I handed him my glass. My food then arrived and I started to eat. I caught him staring at me again and this time I blushed.

"What? Do I have mash potatoes on my face?" I asked grabbing a napkin.

"No, nothing is wrong," Kai responded as I wiped my face. "I noticed it earlier, but I guess after you slept, you are really beautiful to me."

"Wow, um thank you," I responded blushing again. "Maybe it's the candle light."

"Or maybe its just you," Kai said but with a much smoother voice.

_Wait, is he flirting with me? Sure I've been told Im beautiful before but not on a boat with candlelight with wine in my system. Maybe it's the wine…_

A few moments pass and I eat my food in silence with Kai watching me swallow every bite. A song begins to play I haven't heard since I was a kid.

"I love this song," I stated pushing my plate away from me.

"Me too," Kai said. "Would you like to dance?" Kai was then out of his seat and had his hand out towards me.

"Yeah," I responded getting up as well. We headed towards an open area with other people dancing. I grabbed Kai's hand and started to slow dance. As the song was towards the end, I looked at Kai.

"This song always puts me in a good mood," I said smiling

"Its something about the lyrics and this voice that brings me peace and calm," Kai responded looking into my eyes

_I found a dream that I could speak to, A dream that I can call my own, I found a thrill to rest my cheek to, A thrill that I have never known..._

"I can relate," I said. _  
_

Kai then leaned in and kissed me.  _Whoa, I was not expecting this,_ I thought to myself.  _But his lips are so soft and he smells like pineapples. Shit, now I feel my knees buckling._ I kissed him back and grabbed his cheek. Kai then stopped and looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"Im sorry I did that. I shouldn't have kissed you," Kai exclaimed. Kai then walked away from me leaving the lower deck entirely, leaving me standing at the dance floor dazed and confused.


	3. Chapter 3

_Wait, did this just happen? Did Kai, the guy that just gave me the softest kiss ever just run away? Is it my breath? I don't get it. Usually when a guy kisses a girl and she kisses them back then that's a good sign… I was starting to connect with him. I don't know why this hurts but it kind of does._

As I stood there with tears in my eyes, girl with blond hair and evergreen eyes approached me.

"Are you alright? I just saw what happened," the woman asked as she was handing me a tissue.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking. What's the tissue for?" I asked taking it from her.

"Well it looked like he was about to cry and so I assumed whatever you guys were talking about it was emotional enough for him to walk out of here like that."

Remembering I had tears on my face, I grab her tissue. "I'm not even sure what just happened. Usually when a guy kisses a girl and she kisses them back then that's a good sign right?"

"Uh yeah," the woman responded back

"My name is Claire. Sorry I didn't catch your name," I said as I started to walk off the dance floor, wiping my face and towards the stairs leaving the deck.

"Oh sorry, I totally spaced. My name is Muffy," she apologized as we both stopped at the stairs

"Muffy? That's a cute name. Thanks for checking up on me. I think I'm just going to go back to my room and see if he is there," I stated walking up the stairs

"Okay, well if you need to talk then come find me. I'm in room 208." Muffy called out.

I waved at her and then walked down the hallway towards me room. I as get to the door I notice that it's ajar. I open it and seen that some of Kai's things had been moved to one side on the room but he is not here.  _Well he's not here,_ I sighed.  _If I'm ever going to know why he basically kissed and ditched me then I need to talk to him. If he doesn't come back into the room then I'll look for him in the morning. I'm going to get into the shower now then._

I grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom. I took off my clothes and just stared in the mirror.  _Ugh I hate this birthmark. It looks like a big fish and it's on my hip of ALL PLACES. My mom always said it's good to have it there because if something happened to me, I can always be identified that way. But still, it's an ugly mark._ I turn on the water and set it at a warm temperature. I take my hair out of my bun and step into the shower. I let the water fall over me before I start to wash my body. As I grab my sponge and soap to lather, I lift up my right breast, revealing a tattoo that I got years ago.  _Diamond in the rough, it_ stated.  _I forgot I got this tattoo. This was so long ago. I had just graduated from high school when I got this with my friends from then. I don't know what I was thinking. Boy was I young and slightly dumb. I should have just stuck with getting my navel pierced._ I continue to wash over the rest of my body and rinse all of the soap off. I turn off the water and step out of the shower, looking at myself in the mirror again. I notice my hair began to curl up because of being wet and I start to brush it into a ponytail. I grab my towel and dried off my body. I wrap the towel around my body and I open the door to find Kai in the room, sitting on his air mattress.

"Oh shit, "Kai stood up with his hands covering his eyes. "I didn't know you didn't have clothes on. I will come back when you finish."

"No wait, stay… We need to talk," I stated grabbing his hand as he was about to leave the room.

"Okay…" Kai sighed turning around.

He sits on his bed and I walk over to mine. I look at him for a minute and I noticed that he had really beautiful almond colored eyes that went perfectly with his tanned skin.

"Uh, aren't you going to change?" Kai asked me blushing.

"No, I'm okay" I brushed off. "Why did you kiss me and run away like that?"

"Well aren't you a straight shooter," Kai stated with a shocked expression,

"Well when I guy kisses me and then damn near runs away, I like to know why."

"Well, it's not easy to explain. You should really put some clothes on," Kai said looking at the ground.

"Kai, spill it out!" I snapped getting irritated. "You can't kiss me like that then run away and not expect me to not want to know why."

"I have a girlfriend okay!" Kai blurted out, looking like he was about to throw up

"A g-g-girlfriend?" I sputtered out, feeling a slight ping of pain in my chest.

"Yes, I um, have been seeing her for a year now and I am going to Mineral Town now to go see her. I only get a chance to see her a month out of a year." Kai said looking at the ground.

"I've known her since I was a kid. I've been to a lot of foster homes and she was one of the few people who have always been kind to me. I feel like I owe it to her to do right by her."

_He's been in foster homes? This guy has been through a lot. I wonder what happened to his parents… Wait, why am I thinking about this now? This guy has a girlfriend and he just cheated on her._

"Oh um, I am going to get dressed," I stated rising up from my bed and grabbing clothes from my suit case

"Claire, listen I'm sorry," Kai stated grabbing my hand

"Kai, listen. You kissed me and you had a girlfriend. Not cool dude." I stated snatching my hand away from him.

I walk into the bathroom to change my clothes and I felt tears falling on my face.  _Why am I crying? I just met this guy, he kisses me and he has a girlfriend. But I don't get why I feel so affected by it… Maybe after everything I have gone through, from a broken home to a low paying job to having to leave my home city, my parents… I just wanted something to go right for once._

I let my towel fall to the floor. As I grab my underwear I heard the door open and I see Kai standing in front of it.

"I'm still changing!" I exclaim grabbing my towel off the floor blushing furiously.

"I heard you crying. I feel so bad Claire. I didn't mean to hurt you," Kai breathed softly.

"Well you did Kai. It did doesn't help that we are sharing this room for the next day either," I shout walking towards him.

"I know that, Claire" Kai responded raising his voice himself.

As I inch closer and closer to him, I notice his eyes again. As I look into his eyes, I see nothing but sadness.  _Why am I feeling bad for him? This guy is clearly in the wrong. But I can't help but be drawn to him either. His lips are so soft and his skin is smooth. He's been in foster homes and based on some of the stories I hear, it's not all lollipops and flowers there. Harvest King, please forgive me for what I'm about to do next._ I'm not sure if its because I still had red wine in my system or if it's because I'm lonely, but I lean in and kiss him. Kai had a shocked looked on his face but he then begins tohold me and kiss me back. He then grabs my hair softly and picks me up at the same time. He leans me into my bed and lays on top of me, still kissing me.

 _I am in so much trouble,_ I thought to myself as I wrap my legs around his back.


	4. Chapter 4

 

  _Ah my head is killing_ , I thought to myself as I opened my eyes and stretched out my toes. _I clearly had too much wine to drink last night. I have to chill out on drinking for a while. I can't lose control of myself like that. Last night shouldn't have happened but it did._

I rolled over to see Kai sound asleep with his hand on his lower stomach with some of his fingers already in his boxers. _Well he's sleeping like he had a good meal last night… Oh wait, he did._ I start to chuckle. I _can't even lie, that was the best sex I had in a long time. I wonder what his girlfriend will thin—shit. He has a girlfriend. What the hell was I thinking? I am no home wrecker or side woman. This was wrong on so many levels. I got to get out of here._

I practically leap out of bed and went to my suit case to grab a pair of blue shorts and a black tank top with a Nirvana logo on it. I go into the bathroom and start brushing my hair into a low ponytail. As I began to brush my teeth the door opens and Kai walks in.

"Uh, hey," Kai greets me. "Uh hi," I respond with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"How did you sleep?" Kai asks me as he walks arounds me to grab a towel and a rag.

"I slept okay. I have a killer headache. I'm going head down to eat some breakfast."

"Listen, about last night-"

"Kai," I stopped him in mid-sentence. "Let's just pretend it never happened okay. I was drunk and I came on to you knowing you had a girlfriend. That was my mistake. It will never happen okay?"

"I guess… I mean it wasn't all totally your fault. I could have stopped you but I didn't. I play a part in this too."

I rinse my mouth out with water and turn the faucet off. I start to leave the bathroom when Kai grabs my hand and kisses me softly by surprise.

"K-K-Kai what was that?" I stammer taking my hand away from him.

"I can't help but drawn to you after last night," Kai breathed with a little glimmer in his eye.

"Well you need to figure it out because it will never happen again!" I shout as I walk out the bathroom and out the room.

I head down to the deck for breakfast and I see Muffy sitting at one of the tables alone.

"Hey Muffy, do you mind if I sit here?" I ask standing next to a chair.

"Yeah girl, sure" Muffy half shouts motioning towards a chair.

"So did you ever talk to the guy that walked out on you on the dance floor last night?"

"Yeah I did," I nervously reply as I grab a menu.

"Well?" Muffy asked putting down her sausage link.

"Well… We did more than talking."

"WHAT?! Give me details!" Muffy at this point is shouting and people are starting to look to our table.

"Shhh, keep it down. It's a long story. Im suffering for it now," I whisper leaning in closer to her.

"Aw, do you have a hangover? I know just the trick. Waiter, can you come here please" Muffy calls out.

A waiter approaches her and Muffy orders me a farmer's breakfast with a side of peaches. When he leaves I tell her what happened along with the fact that Kai has a girlfriend.

"Oh, this is definitely a pickle," Muffy responds.

"Who are you telling," I respond back rubbing my head.

"Well what are you going to do?" Muffy asks me picking up her sausage again.

"I don't know. We are sharing the room until tomorrow when we approach the island then I may never see him again. I mean he has a girlfriend. What more can I do?"

"Pray about sugar," Muffy responds in between bites.

"If it's the will of the Harvest Goddess and Harvest King, it will happen."

"Well that's true. Oh yes my food is here," I exclaim excited as my Farmer's Breakfast arrives.

"Why are you going to Mineral Town anyway?" Muffy asks.

"I bought a farm there so I'm going to fix it up and run it."

"Really? That's so cool. I'm going to Forget Me Not Valley but I walk to Mineral Town first because its faster."

"Forget Me Not Valley? What kind of name is that?" I chuckled as bit into my food.

"Ha beats me. I'm starting a new life there. I'm from Celadon City so I just need to be somewhere fresh. The city life gets old after a while."

"Who are you telling? I'm moving to mineral town for similar reasons." I raise my glass towards Muffy.

"Here's to new beginnings and happiness."

"I'll drink to that," Muffy responds clinking her glass with mine.

We finish our breakfast and leave the deck. I walk towards the room and take a deep breath. The realization sets in that I have only one more day with Kai in the room. I walk into the room and sit on the bed. I grab a book from my suitcase and start to read it. About 20 minutes later Kai walks in.

"Hey" I say still reading my book.

"Hi. Listen Claire, another room became available. I am just going to move out."

"Oh… I mean great. How did one suddenly become available?"

I look up and see Kai grabbing his luggage. After a moment of silence I figure he wasn't going to answer my question.

"Well I guess let me help you."

"No I got it. This will be too awkward with us being in the same room, especially after what happened last night. You were amazing and I can't help but want to get to know you more but I can't."

"Right because you have a girlfriend," I respond sitting back down on the bed.

At this point Kai has all his stuff out the door. I get up to shut the door behind him.

"I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah. Sure okay," Kai states turning around to leave.

As I'm closing the door Kai is still standing there with a look of curiosity. I was just about to ask him was he okay and Kai kisses me hard.

"I'm sorry. I had to do that one last time," Kai apologizes walking out the door and the door with the bellhop and luggage.

I close the door and I feel my eyes glistening.

_Why me? I really need to get it together._


	5. Chapter 5

A couple hours passed since Kai left and I just laid on the bed thinking about everything that happened within the last day. _The way I have been acting_ _since I have been on this boat is not me. I don't meet someone, get drunk and sleep with them all in the same day. I really need to get my act together. I can't start my new life over like this._ I get out of my bed and leave my room. I stand near the rail and immediately notice the water and how clear it looks. It somehow, just by looking at the water, calmed me and made the heaviness in my heart feel a little lighter. Somehow, just by looking at the water, it made me feel like everything will be okay. I feel tears streaming down my face and I can't hold it together anymore. I sobbed heavily and put my hand on chest where my heart, rubbing it softly in hopes it would make the pain go away.

"Claire, honey what's wrong? Talk to me." I turn around and see Muffy standing beside me digging through her bag. She hands me a tissue and I take it from her and wipe my eyes.

"Well, tell me what's wrong? Did Kai hurt you?" Muffy asked as she takes my hand. We walk towards the end of the boat near an open archway with chairs and a couple of tables.

"No, he didn't do anything but move out and kiss me good bye," I sighed heavily sitting into my chair.

"Huh, what do you mean he moved out?"

"He moved out, earlier today to be exact. I will not lie, it's been awkward having him in the room with all of this sexual tension between us. It doesn't exactly help that when we did have sex, it was without a condom either. Oh lets not forget he has a girlfriend too. My God, I am turning out to be a slut, "I sighed heavily once more as I feel tears about to mount again.

"Uh, no do not start crying again," Muffy said as she grabbed my hand. "Listen, we all make mistakes. So he had a girlfriend and you slept with him. There is no telling what his girlfriend could be doing while he is gone and plus hun it takes two to tango. You didn't force him to stick his penis inside of you, or I don't think" Muffy joked.

"Muffy, you're funny," I chuckled. "Listen, thanks for hearing me out. This is all new to me. I have never behaved like this before and this is all new to me. I mean, I have had sex before of course but I mean how everything is happening so fast and all these feelings and emotions springing up on me. Its weird. Am I still drunk? What the hell is in the air?" I laughed wiping my eyes with the tissue still in my hand.

"Well, it looks like you are feeling better. You know we only have a few hours left before we arrive at Mineral Town beach," Muffy stated

"No…" I paused for a moment. "I didn't. Crap I need to go back to my room and pack," I jumped up

"Let me help me. I could use something to do anyway. I have been packed since this morning," Muffy said as she got out of her seat and pushed it in the chair.

I lead the way back to my room and fumble through my purse looking for the keys. Once I find them I opened the door and show Muffy where my things are. I began to pull my bags out of the closet and start putting everything inside the bag. About half an hour later Muffy and I finish packing up everything.

"Damn girl, I thought I had a lot of stuff," Muffy exclaimed wiping her forehead.

"Oh shut up," I joked nudging her shoulder.

_Knock Knock._

"Are you expecting company?" Muffy asked with a curious look on her voice.

"Um no," I reply back curious at who is at the door. "Who is it?"

"Um, its me, Kai," the voice responded through the door.

I felt my red getting red and littleshortness of breath mixed in with butterflies in my stomach. I looked at Muffy who gave me this mischievous look.

"What?" I said nervously as I walked to the door. "I didn't know he was stopping by."

"Oh nothing," Muffy giggled with a glimmer in her green eyes.

I opened the door and see Kai standing there with a jar of diced pineapples in his hands. He wore a purple muscle shirt with tan pants. Kai notices Muffy is in the room and blushes a crimson red.

"Sorry, I didn't know you had company.I can come back la-"

"No its okay. I gotta go back and get ready to leave this boat," Muffy interjected as she walk out the door. "See y'all later"

"Bye," I said giving Muffy a hug. "Thanks again"

"No problem girlie. That's what friends are for," Muffy responded winking on me. As soon as I see Muffy far enough down the hall, I turn my attention towards Kai.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked him as I move away from the door letting him in.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," Kai said nervously as he rubbed hands in his hair.

"I'm fine Kai."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Im pretty positive."

"Well okay I missed you," Kai started rubbing his hands in my hair.

"No Kai stop," I pleaded softly. "You have a girlfriend and some one who loves you. I don't want to get in the middle of that."

"Listen you already have. No let me explain," Kai said as I was about to speak. "Since we have met, I have felt this connection with you. Something familiar, like we have met before."

"Well I am pretty sure we have never met before," I said with a softer tone. I feel my knees buckling and looking into his eyes was not helping my case.

"Maybe so, but I cannot deny this attraction I have towards you."

"Yes you can. It's really simple," I state barely above a whisper as I attempt to remove his hands out of my hair. "You can easily stop seeing the girl you like because you are in LOVE with your girlfriend."

"You're just going to keep throwing that in my face huh?" Kai asked me stepping closer.

"Yes," I breathed heavily. "Whatever it takes."

Kai then grabs my cheeks and pulls me into a hard kiss. His lips are so soft and he once again smells like pineapples. "I want you, can't you tell? I know I have a girlfriend and I'm wrong for this, but I really feel a familiarity with you and I can't deny it anymore." _  
_

I pushed him against the nearest wall and kissed him back. I reached down his pants and grabbed his dick. I look into his eyes and started to move my hands in circular movement on it.

"Whoa, are you sure you want to do this?" Kai breathed heavily in between kisses

"Just shut up and kiss me," I responded as I began to kiss his neck.


	6. Chapter 6

About 15 min later I find myself on top of my dresser, naked, with Kai pumping into me harder and deeper.

"Ah, you are so fucking beautiful," Kai moaned into my ear. "I am about to lose control."

I respond by kissing him deeper while at the same time digging my nails into his back and within 30 seconds we both explode and come into each other. Kai pulls out of me and helps me off the dresser. I walk into the bathroom to take a quick shower but I stop to look myself into the mirror first. _Harvest Goddess, I really need to get it together. I know Kai has a girlfriend and I know I shouldn't have slept with him twice. I pray that you forgive me. This isn't like me at all. I cannot deny that he does feel familiar like I have seen him before but that does not make this okay. I am so sorry. Please forgive me…._

I get into the shower and for a couple minutes just stand there getting drenched with warm water from head to toe. I hear the door open and close and within seconds Kai is joining me in the shower.

"Hey, you were wonderful," Kai purrs into my ear as he wraps his around me from behind and kisses my cheek. "Let me wash you baby."

Kai grabs a sponge and soap and lathers it slowly. He then begins to wash me, starting from my neck down. Kai then moves the sponge down to my chest and then to my breasts. I look at him as he is doing this and he had a look of fascination and please. I notice his shaft growing bigger as he move the sponge down from my breasts and going lower and lower until he reached the spot in between my legs. Kai then grabs my left leg and lifts it up as he stuffs himself inside of me once more.

"Shit, Kai I'm still reeling from round 2 were just had," I say softly trying to fight the pleasure I was feeling.

"Shhh…" was Kai's only response as he grabs my hair.

"Kai… Fuck, okay lets go."

When we finish, Kai laid down in the tub and I lay on top of him nodding off into a deep sleep…

"Claire," Kai nudges me as I lay on top of him still. "The boat is going to arrive in Mineral Town in 20 minutes. We have to go."

"Oh shit, I didn't know we slept that long," I jumped up and got out of the shower and grab a towel to wipe my body with. I run into my room and grab some clothes to put on. I brush my hair into a high bun and put on my sandals. I grab my bags and stack them towards the door. I turn around and see Kai staring at me with that gleam in his eye.

"You work fast," Kai said amused.

"Oh shut up," I snap as I straighten out my bed. "You don't need to be here. The boat will be at Mineral Town beach in about 10 minutes now.

"I guess you're right," Kai voiced with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I just don't want my time with you to end."

"Well it has to Kai. What we did was wrong the first time. This little rendezvous that happened today will NEVER, and I repeat, NEVER happen again. Now leave. Go. Or should I say it in Spanish?"

"Well damn, Claire… If you have these kinds of mood swings after sex then maybe I should have fucked you harder," Kai teased.

"Kai what the fu-"

"Okay, okay I'm going," Kai pleaded with his hands up walking out of the door. "I will see you in a few."

Kai walked out of the door and I close it behind him with my heart beating a little faster, harder. I swear Kai knows how to push my buttons in such a short time. I mean who the hell does he think he is? Telling me he should have fucked me harder… That guy is crazy. But I had to be mean to him. I did the right thing right? I mean like we cannot be together. Look at how we started out. It would not have ended well anyway… I am doing the right thing.

I open the door and look at the horizon and see that we are approaching a beach. I go back into my room and start to grab my bags and take them out of my room and head towards the front of the boat.

"Ma'am, I was going to come to your room and take your bags," a voice spoke towards my right. I turned around and saw Mark, the boat attendant grabbing my bags.

"Sorry Mark I didn't know," I apologized.

"It's okay Claire. I will take this out of your hands."

I watched Mark walked down to another side of the boat with my bags and look across the horizon again. We approach the beach and I see a lot of people there, I assume waiting for their loved ones. I make my way towards the gate to walk down the ramp and I feel a hand grab me and usher me off into a secluded corner. I began to yell for help when I realized it was Kai who grabbed and once I did, he kissed me once more.

"Kai, you know this is technically sexual assault right?"

"Yeah, but if that the case I have sexually assaulted you 3 times and you enjoyed it."

"Oh fuck off," I stated with a hint of irritation.

"Well we are here. Let's go home," Kai said softly as he kissed me softly on my cheek.

We walk towards the gate and walk down the ramp towards the beach. Once we reach the shore I look around and just admire the view in front of me. This is definitely not something I would see back in Pewter City. I would have never left it I did.

"Kai, oh my god baby I missed you so much!" a high pitched voice squealed beside me. I see a blur of pink, white and red tackled Kai into the sand. Once my vision cleared I was realized it was a girl who had pink hair with red ruby eyes wearing a white shirt and red skirt who was on top of Kai, kissing him with so much passion. The same passion he showed me not even 2 hours ago. I felt that familiar heaviness in my heart come back and my eyes started to glistened.

"Oops, sorry Kai, I just missed you so much. You mean the world to me you know," the girl squeaked winking her eye at him.

"I missed you too," Kai responded back kissing her forehead.

At this point, I received a mental slap in the face that stung longer than I would have liked. I just slept with a man, a handsome, undeniably sexy man who has a girlfriend. I feel awful.

"Oh um, Claire, this is my girlfriend Popuri," Kai said nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Clearly," was all I could say as I reached out to shake Popuri's hand.

"You are so pretty. It was nice meeting you. Come on Kai, let's go see my mom," Popuri waved bye and pulled Kai with her. Kai gave me this look of sadness and all I could do was stand there and look back at him with those familiar tears once again fill my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

I watch Kai and Popuri interact with another pink haired woman who looked like an older version of Popuri and a young guy around my age with orangish brown hair with glasses. He wore this 80's style looking headband and as Kai spoke he wore this expression on his face that gave me the impression that he does not care for him too much.

"Ah, that must be the girlfriend," a familiar voice spat behind me. I looked to my right and noticed Muffy was standing there with her arms crossed with a scowl on her face.

"It amazes me how men can just move on so quickly and act like everything is normal," I sighed heavily.

"Well some guys aren't worth jack shit."

"Yeah Muff you're right?"

"Muff? Really? My parents call me that," Mufy giggled

"Ah shut up," I giggled as I begin to look for my luggage. Once we find our bags Muffy offers to show me where the hotel is. I follow her up these beautiful stone steps and into a plaza that's big enough to hold festivals. I hear laughing behind me and notice Kai is behind me with Popuri and her family and instantly it makes my heart feel heavy again. Within 10 minutes we are inside a hotel and we put our luggage down to relax.

"Are you hungry? They have really good spaghetti here," Muffy states as she gets out of her seat.

"Sure, I'll just sit here and wait,"

"Ok girl."

I look around the hotel and I can tell that it was built at least 20 years ago because it has this old Cheers tv show vibe to it. I noticed a guy with blonde hair covered with a blue UMA hat looking over in my direction and he is sitting with another guy with long brown hair in a low pony tail. I smile and he looks away with haste. I smile to myself and think about walking over to that table. _He's cute and so is his friend. I should go over and introduce myself. Maybe he will take my mind off of Kai._

I am still deep in thought when Muffy arrives at the table with two servings of spaghetti and meatballs.

"This looks so good! I cannot wait to dig in," I exclaim grabbing a fork. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing. This is on me today."

"Muffy, you deserve a medal. Thank you."

"It's not a problem. Honestly, I came with enough money to last me for a lifetime. This is the least I can do for my friends."

We continue to eat and talk for the next hour and I was starting to feel a lot better emotionally. I look at the clock and realize that its already 5 o'clock.

"Crap, I have to go meet the realtor for the house I bought," I exclaim as I jump out of my seat and grab my bags.

"Wait, I'm coming with you. I want to see your new place." Muffy says as she pushes her chair in and grabs her bags as well.

We practically run to the address that was given to me based off of the directions I got. As we reach closer to the farm I notice that the field is full of rocks and branches and weeds. I see a 3 buildings on my land that I assume are for chickens, cows and sheep. Once we actually get onto the property I see the house I am supposed to be living in and its a lot smaller than the house I had in Pewter City.

"Okay what the hell? This was definitely not listed in the advertisement," I pout as I look around the property.

"Well, that's why you don't buy things without looking at it first," Muffy states with a matter of fact tone in her voice.

"Hello, there. You must be Claire," a voice speaks onto my right in the area where the house is. I turn around and see a short, man with a brown long hair with a mustache to match and he is wearing a red suit with a red top hat. "My name is Thomas. I am the mayor of Mineral Town. Welcome." Thomas extends his hand out to me and I reluctantly shake his hand.

"Yes… Um this definitely was not mentioned in the advertisement," I point at the field. "This is a mess. I am expected to clean all of this up? You're joking right?"

"I'm sorry but you were the only person who was willing to buy the property and you came on such a short notice. I didn't have anyone available to help me."

"I guess Thomas. So are you going to get someone to help me clean this up or what?"

"Y-yes Claire. I can. Let me show you around the property so you can see exactly what you bought."

Thomas then proceeds to take me around the farm. He shows me an apple tree that only produces apples in the fall and a honey comb where I can get honey every day. We looked inside my chicken coop, barn and stable for my horse and both of us determined that all three were in good shape. Thomas then walks me back to my house and shows me around it as well.

"I know its not much but you can always upgrade your house the same way you would upgrade you barn, chicken coop and stable as I mentioned earlier," Thomas told me as he walked out the door. "Good luck with the farm. Let me know if you need any help."

"Well, girl it seems like you have a lot to do tomorrow," Muffy states as she stifled a yawn. "I am going to head to Forget-Me-Not Valley and stay at the inn there. I have a job interview tomorrow with a guy named Griffin."

"Forgot-Me-Not Valley eh? I do business there," Thomas spoke with a huge Cheshire cat grin on his face. "I can give you a ride into the valley if you want."

"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you," Muffy said as she grabs her luggage. "Are you gonna be okay here Claire? I can stay if you want."

"Nope, I will be okay. I am just gonna get settled in for the night. Listen thanks for everything," I give Muffy a hug.

"Honestly, its no problem. Make sure you come into the valley to visit me."

Muffy and Thomas leave and I begin to unpack my bag. By the time I finish its half past 8.

_I am going to lay down and sleep. I have a long day tomorrow with all the crap I have to clean up for my field. This is utter bullshit._

That is literally the last thing I think about before I drift off into a deep sleep

* * *

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

_Who hell is at the door? Its 6:00 am._

I groggily get out of bed and brush my teeth. I put on some blue overalls and open the door to see the boy from the inn with the blue UMA hat was at my door.

"Well, that took you long enough," he snapped at me.

"Well no one told me that a stranger was going to be banging at my fucking door at 6:00 am. What do you want?"

"Is that how you talk to people that are going to help you with your piece of shit of a field?"

"What?"

"Wait, did Thomas not tell you?" the man asked me.

"No, clearly," I snapped back as I walk out my house. "He hasn't told me much of anything."

"Damn it Thomas," the man cursed. "Well, my name is Gray. He asked me last night to help you clear out this field so you can start your farm. I work in the blacksmith shop with my grandpa Saibara."

"My name is Claire," I extend my hand.

"Yeah, I know who you are. Lets just get to work." Gray doesn't shake my hand. "Here are some extra tools here for you to keep. A hoe, hammer, sickle, water can, and axe. You can come to my shop and upgrade the tools. Lets hurry up and get this over with."

_This is going to be a very long day. I can already tell._


	8. Chapter 8

By the time noon hit, Gray and I finished clearing all of the small rocks, branches and weeds in the yard. Gray explained to me that with the boulders and tree stumps still remaining, it requires my ax and hammer to be upgraded by certain ores found in the mine. As he was talking my stomach rumbled loudly and Gray stopped talking mid-way.

"Uh, are you hungry?" Gray asked with a weird look on his face

"Yeah, I am. I guess we've been working so hard to clear this field I didn't realize I hadn't eaten breakfast today."

"Huh? You didn't eat? Why didn't you say something? You could have eaten while I worked."

"Well based off of your attitude this morning, I just wanted to work and get it over with."

"Whatever. Claire we are finished here anyway so I will take you to the inn to get lunch," Gray said rolling his eyes as he shoved his tools in his bag.

"Well hold on, I want to change. I am all sweaty and stinky," I stated as I walked back to in the house.

"Hurry up," Gray barked at me.

I walk into my house and grab a towel to do a wash off. Once finished I changed into shorts and a tank top and walked outside. As I approach Gray I notice his face getting increasing redder and he looks down on the ground.

"Why are you dressed like that? We are not going to the beach," Gray snapped.

"Dude, its like 92 degrees outside. I'm sorry I can't be like you and walk around in long sleeve shirts, jeans and a hat," I snapped back walking out of my land and towards the inn.

Gray catches up with me and we walk towards the inn in silence. As we approach the inn we notice a red haired man and a younger red haired woman version of him standing outside the inn locking the doors. The two notice us and the girl walks up to me with literally a skip in her step.

"Hey you must be the new farmer Claire, the Thomas told us about," the girl said as she extended her hand. "My name is Ann."

"I'm Claire… Well duh you knew that," I giggle as I shake her hand

"This is my daddy Doug. We run the inn here. We are normally open today but there is a guy named Kai who runs an eatery during the summer and he is throwing an all you can eat buffet today and we're going."

"Why don't you two come with us?" Doug asked.

"Um, no its ok-" Gray started to say.

"Yeah sure. I'm starving," I interjected speed walking towards the beach.

Ann catches up to me and starts talking about her life working at the end and her best friend Karen. But as she was talking I couldn't help but drift off and think about Kai. _I can't believe I am going to see him again… This time at work. Maybe I should have said no and turned around. I don't know if I could face him again after our time together on the boat. I mean he does have a girlfriend. I know he is totally off limits but my heart and honestly my legs tell me different._

As I approach the beach I here loud voices of people surrounding a small shack with food in their hands. As I make my way through the crowd, I notice that Kai is actually behind the stand taking orders and cooking all by himself. About 20 minutes or so the crowd started to fizzle out and spread out towards the beach and soon I find myself in front of Kai with a little shortness of breath. That familiar heaviness in my heart returned and my mind drew a blank as soon as I looked into those gorgeous brown eyes that I succumbed to on the boat.

"Um, hey Claire," Kai breathed slowly as he put a pencil behind his ear. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," I mutter under my breath. I turn around and see Gray talking to a young pretty brunette with glasses. I look at the menu and decide to order spaghetti for myself and baked corn for Gray. I technically didn't have to order for Gray considering he was a total ass to me all day, but it's the least I could do for helping me out.

"Spaghetti and baked corn? You must be starving," Kai laughed as he goes into the kitchen to prepare.

"No, the baked corn is actually for Gray," I reply nervously as I scratch the back of my head. There is a strong silence for a few moments before Kai comes back out with the food freshly cooked.

"So, Gray huh?" Kai asks with a sour tone in his voice.

"No, no, no Kai you don't get to look at me like that. You have a fucking girlfriend and I have the right to hang out with whomever. Plus Gray is an asshole. This is just thank you for helping me earlier with my field."

"Oh."

"Oh, that's all you have to say Kai is oh?"

I hear a door open and I turn around and see Popuri and her mom and the boy with reddish brown hair following behind her.

"Oh my god, hi Claire! You are like so pretty," Popuri squealed as she touched my hair. I felt all the hairs on my arms stand up and I felt a little punch in my stomach.

"Hey babe," Kai greeted Popuri as he came around the counter and kissed her. I started to feel even more sick and I just grab my food I ordered and walk outside the shack. I look for Gray and see him sitting all alone at a table. As I approach him I notice his eyes get wider as he saw the baked corn in my hand.

"How did you know?" Gray asked me as I set the baked corn in front of him.

"How did I know what?" I asked confused before I began to bless my food.

"Um, nothing. Never mind," Gray responded as he bites his corn. "Its my favorite meal ever. I thought maybe someone told you."

"Nope, I guess I just have good instincts," I reply back with a wink.

We continue to eat our food and have small talk here and there. Once we finish, Gray tells me he has to go and practically runs out of the beach. I continue to sit there and look at the waves not noticing that everyone had left the beach and it was now night fall. I leave the bench and hear loud voices coming from the shack. I creep a little closer to the shack and realized that the loud voices are actually screaming at each other and they are coming from Kai and the boy that came with Popuri.

"Popuri, you deserve better than this low life. You really think that he is faithful to you? HE ONLY COMES TO MINERAL TOWN ONE SEASON OUT OF A WHOLE YEAR!" the boy shouts.

"Rick, you need to chill out," Kai responds with his hands up in the air.

"Rick, stop it!" Popuri cries out with tears in her eyes.

_I seriously did not think her voice could squeak any higher._

"You are seriously going to take his side? Over your own brother?! I can't believe this" Rick shouts storming out the door.

Rick didn't even notice me standing there a few seconds later I hear more footsteps and I hide behind the shack. Once I see Popuri and her mom leaving the beach I come from behind the building and attempt to leave the beach.

"Claire wait," Kai calls after me. " What are you still doing here?"

"Thinking. Originally I was here to think. Then I heard the argument you just had with Popuri's brother."

"Oh, you heard that huh?" Kai nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I think the whole town did Kai," I bantered.

We laughed for a little bit and I look at my watch and realize its 10:00 pm.

"Shit, I have to get back to get back to the house. I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow."

I start to exit the beach and Kai reaches forward to grab my hand. He softly rubs his thumb across my palm and pulls me in for a kiss.

"Kai what the hell is wrong with you?" I shout at him wiping my mouth. "Where you not in a argument with Rick about your girlfriend? HIS SISTER?!"

"I know that but-"

"But what Kai? Please, give me a good explanation as to how that makes it okay for you to kiss me," I start to weep. "You have a fuckin girlfriend who is sweet and bubbly as shit and yet every time you see me you pull me back in. What is your problem dude?"

"Claire, let me explain," Kai pleads attempting to grab my hand again.

"No Kai, fuck you," I spat at him. "If you really want to be with me, fuck me, whatever, you need to be without a girlfriend."

I turn around to leave the beach once more and when I approach the steps, my feet feel heavier with every step I take. I look over towards the beach and I see Kai standing there with his purple bandanna in his hand, wiping his face. He looks up towards my direction and I bolt out of the the area entirely and I do not stop running until I reach my property. I run into the house and take off my clothes, all my energy depleting with each layer I take off. I collapse onto the bed and start to cry and I don't stop until I drift off into a deep slumber.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up to the sound of knocking at the door and reluctantly I get up, put on some clothes and open the door. Thomas is standing there with a piece of paper in his hand with a serious look on his face.

"Uh, good morning," I greet him stepping away from the door to come in.

"Oh no Claire, I don't need to come in. This will take only a moment," Thomas breathed heavily.

"Okay, so what's up?"

"Here is a list of all the festivals that we have through the year. We have a festival coming up on the 7th called the Chicken festival. Popuri and Rick usually host it every year so I would like for you to attend, even though it looks like you don't have a chicken yet."

Thomas handed me the paper and I begin to browse through the lists. _It seems like they have a lot of romantic festivals in this town… It will not affect me in any way though because I do not have a sweet heart, especially after last night's episode with Kai._

"Ahem," Thomas clears his throat. "Do you have any more questions about the festivals?"

"No, I understand everything here. Thank you."

"You're welcome, have a good day. Also make sure you introduce yourself around town. We all want to get to know our new farmer," Thomas called out as he began to walk away.

I look at my clock and see that it's now 6:10 and I look around my surroundings and just take in the fresh air. I sit down on the grass and watch the birds fly around the land and the sun rise trying to break through the clouds. There is a small wind but it's enough to combat the smoldering heat so early in the morning. A few moments pass and I go back into my house to shower, change and get ready for the day.

By the time I finish getting dressed its 9:00am and I grab my tools and go to the mine to grab some minerals to upgrade my tools. I reach the first floor and I already manage to find a 4 coppers but only 3 could fit into my bag. After exiting the mine, I head into town to look for the blacksmith shop that Gray works at so I can see about upgrading my tools. I walk into the door and head loud voices coming from Gray and a older man with a long beard that hangs past his stomach.

"What!? Explain what is wrong with it! Come on!"

"What's wrong with it!? The answer is inside of you! You have so much to learn!"

_Okay I'm confused. What the hell is going on here…_

The old man notices me standing behind Gray and Gray turns around and looks at me with embarrassment.

"What are you looking at!? If you have nothing…"

"Gray! How dare you talk to a customer like that," the old man barks at him.

Gray stands there for a moment and then takes a deep breath. I look down and notice that his fist are clenched and his hands are turning pink.

"So… sorry Claire," Gray mutters.

"It's okay, I guess," I stammer still confused as to what I just walked in on.

"Welcome," the old man greets me. "My name is Saibara and this is my blacksmith shop. Are you needing help today?"

"Yes, I actually need to upgrade my hoe , water can and hammer…"

"I can only do one tool at a time."

"Okay, well just the hammer then."

"Alright, I will get the materials ready to upgrade your tool."

Saibara walked away to the back room and I walk over to Gray who still has his fist clenched.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I am okay Claire. How are you? Sorry about earlier. My grandpa was just giving me a hard time. He never approves any of my work. I'm ready to quit. I feel stupid you know?

"Well Gray," I clear my throat. "Its called TRAINING for a reason. Instead of taking things to heart, just look at it like your Grandpa is trying to help you and I think things will start to change."

"You're right… I am such a wimp. So for complaining so much—"

"Honestly Gray don't worry about it. I'm here anytime you want to talk okay?" I pat his shoulder and he turns crimson red. I look at him and notice that he has the bluest eyes I have ever seen. I feel my face turning red and I quickly take my hand away.

"Sorry about that Gray. Um, I am just going to go."

I notice that Saiabara has come back with the paper work. I sign and go over everything and practically run out of the store, bumping into someone in the process. I look up and notice that its Kai and he looks none to pleased to see me.

"Claire," Kai greets me pulling me off the ground.

"Bye Kai," I respond back as I head towards the middle of town.

"That's all you have to say to me?"

"Are you still in a relationship?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Then that's all Kai. Bye," I turn away from him and head towards the town square.

_He seriously gets under my skin. Goddess, I don't know what to do... Maybe in another lifetime Kai and I could be together and happy. But as of right now, reality is here and the truth is he is not available. I have to let him go..._


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thank you for being patient with me. It's very hard to update weekly when you work full time and have a family that you have to make time out for as well. I still very committed to the story so I will try and update the story at least once a month. I think that's fair for everyone. Anyhoo enjoy and review if you'd like. I'm a first time author so I am always looking for rooms of improvement.

  
Chapter 10

After escaping Kai, I walk down the narrow path that leads towards the rest of town. I go into town and introduce myself to everyone and I even got a free bag of grass seeds from the supermarket. There was a girl there named Karen who literally hit on me but nevertheless she was helpful. I walked out with corn seeds, tomato seeds, pumpkin seeds and even onion seeds. Once I finished with all of my introductions I head to the inn to grab a late lunch. Soon as I walk in, I order my food and sit down at a table near the door.

"Hi Claire, I didn't think I would see you today," a voice crept up behind me. I glance and seen that Popuri was standing there with a bag that I assume was full of food.

"Oh hey…"

"Are you eating alone?" Popuri asked with a gleam in her eye.

"Yeah, it's been a long day and I just want to sit and relax."

"Well you shouldn't have to eat alone. Here let me grab a chair."

"No Popuri you don't have to do tha—"

"No its okay," Popuri interjected already with a chair in hand. "You're new to this town. I don't mind sitting with you."

Okay this is awkward. I bet she will not be this friendly once she realizes that I fucked her boyfriend.

"What are you thinking about?" Popuri asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, nothing really. I tend to drift off in thought sometime. Hey it looks like they are brining my food."

Ann sets down my spaghetti and I thank her. I grab my fork and Popuri takes her food out of her bag and we eat in silence for a while. Popuri finishes before I do and looks up at me with a look of sadness.

"You are so pretty Claire… I wish I looked like you," Popuri sighed heavily. I almost choke on my noodle.

"What makes you think that?" I cough trying to keep my composure. "You're a pretty girl yourself."

"I have pink hair and red eyes. Who would want a girl like me?"

"Well for one Kai does."

"I don't know. Lately it seems like he's pushing me away. For example this morning I went to his shack and gave him like, the best blow job ever. Do you know what he does? He just kisses me and walks away. We usually cuddle afterwards."

"Um Popuri, do you want to be talking to me like this? Don't you have friends you can talk about this stuff with?"

"No one really understands Kai and me, especially my brother," Popuri pouts.

"Well um," I take a drink of water "I don't think I would want to talk to my brother about blow jobs. But what about Ann? I thought you guys were tight?"

"Am I making you uncomfortable talking about Kai?" Popuri asks.

"Well you don't even know me," I laugh. " I don't really know Kai that well either."

"I know but I had to get it off my chest. I really need some advice."

I look down at my noodles and inhale deeply. I am the last person Popuri wants to have this conversation thinks that she is having problems now. Popuri has no clue.

"Um, hey Claire."

I look up to see Gray in front of me with a package in his hand.

"Um, can I talk to you for a second? I hope I'm not interrupting?"

"No, not at all. Popuri I have to actually get going so I can finish the rest of my farm work. Listen, you may just be looking into it too hard. Relax, just try to plan a whole day for him and see how he responds.

"OK, I will try that. Thanks so much Claire, " Popuri squeals as she jumps out of her seat. She surprises me with a big hug which in effect made my stomach tumble and I watch her walk out the inn. I turn my attention to Gray who looked annoyed as Poprui left but then his expression changed when he looked at me.

"Look, I just wanted to say thank you for buying me lunch the other day. I know I have been a real ass towards you and you don't deserve that. Here this is for you."

Gray hands me a the package and I start to open it. I immediately took notice to the gold and silver wrapping paper and as I tear the paper apart, I realized that there was a big chocolate bar inside filled with almonds.

"Wow Gray, this is wonderful. How did you know this was my favorite? I could kiss you right now." On instinct I give him a hug and when I look up at him,his face is a crimson red. "Aw, I'm not embarrassing you am I?"

"N-No, not at all. I just never seem a girl so fit like you react to chocolate this way." Gray laughs. "It surprised the hell out of me."

'Well, that's what I am here for; to surprise people. Even myself at times." I giggle. "Thanks for the chocolate. This definitely made my day. I'll see you around okay?"

"Sure," Gray replies heading towards the stairs.

I leave the Inn and make my way back home. The air had a rose smell to them and I could hear sparrows and blue jays chirping above me in unison, almost as if they were practicing a song. The trees were a healthy green color with blooming peaches and oranges hanging from every tree. I walk onto my property and begin to start tilling my field to plant my seeds. I don't stop until its well into the night and all energy is drained. I somehow manage to make it to my door and take a shower. I let the water hit my body for awhile and think about everything that's transpired for the last few days, including Kai, Gray, the property and just everything I have accomplished since leaving home. The water hitting my skin somehow made me feel like I was in a sauna and all I wanted to do at this point was just lay down and sleep until next week. Once I leave the shower I dry off and make no attempt to put on my clothes. I crept into my bed and fall into a deep slumber...


End file.
